unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirley Poppy
|details = Do you know the flower called "Shirley Poppy"? In China it is named after Consort Yu, a woman loved by a warrior a long time ago on the continent. Apparently its origins have a sad backstory. First talk to the scholar in Hangzhou. |step1 = /Xiang Yu and Consort Yu/Hanghzou/Scholar/ Consort Yu was woman loved by Xiang Yu, commander of the Late Qin Dynasty nation, Chu. She was known for her exquisite beauty. It's said she never left the side of Xiang Yu, but a tragic fait awaited the two lovers. |step2 = /Turmoil of the Late Qin Dynasty/Hanghzou/Scholar/ The confusion of the Qin Late Dynasty when the Qin Emperor died became a trigger for a farmers' uprising that broke out into many more uprisings. Xiang Yu commanded the anti-Qin army, and a member of that army, Liu Bang, took the capitol and the Qin army was defeated. Xiang Yu became the king of Chu and Liu Bang controlled the throne of Han. A struggle for power occurred between them. |step3 = /Emperor Gao's Betrayel/Hanghzou/Scholar/ The battle lasted more than 5 years. In the final stages of battle, both the Han and Chu forces were exhausted, and bothd esired a truce. Peace is established, but Liu Bang, on the advice of his aides, breaks the agreement, and attacks the Chu army. Betrayed, Xiang Yu viciously attacks the Han army, and suppresses the Han army in a siege. |step4 = /Chu Army Trapped/Hanghzou/Scholar/ But that was the extent of Xiang Yu's counterattack.The Han reserves enclosed the Po Hang army, which was now in a dilemma. Thou originally defeated by numbers, they bolsted their numbers with deserters and fallen soldiers. Xiang Hu was a strict observer of martial rules who's failure to gain the hearts of the people grew even worse. |step5 = /Chu Song from All Sides/Hanghzou/Scholar/ The Han army, having trapped Xiang Yu's forces, began to hear the faint song of the Wu. Xiang Yu was disappointed to see hown many Chu had converted over, saying "there are so many Chu people. Has the Hand already conquered all of the Chu?" That evening, Xiang Yu drank in his camp and recited poems as he looked at his favorite horse and his beloved Consort Yu. |step6 = /Gaixia Song/Hanghzou/Scholar/ My strength destroyed the mountains, my will enveloped the world. But time is against me, and my steed runs no more. If my steed will not run, then what am I to do? Oh, Yu. Yu. What will happen to you?' At a severe disadvantage, Xiang Yu believed the next fight would be his last and was prepared for death. He thinks of the love that he will leave behind. However... |step7 = /A Song Response/Hanghzou/Scholar/ The Han forces have taken our land. We are surrounded by songs of Chu. My Great King's spirits have fallen. What have I to live for?' It is said that Yu the Beautiful danced a last sword dance and killed herself. There it is said the 'Consort Yu Flower' you are investigating grew. |step8 = /Sad and Beautiful Last Moment/Hanghzou/Scholar/ Consort Yu's death after the response song and sword dance shows that these were the works of her later years. In the "Records of the Grand Historian" where the Chu-Han Contention is described, there is no description of the works. However, Xuang Yu and Consort Yu's beautiful and tragic last years of love enchanted people for ages after. That was probably the cause for the proliferation of these works. |stepfinal = The Ruler's Love/Yuntaisha West/near Stacked Boulders/ The Shirley Poppy, the flower named after Consort Yu, the lover of the Chu commander Xuang Yu--the flower grew in the area where here body was buried. The story of their tragedy appealed to the hearts of people years later and works were created that are not in the historical records. The decisive battle of the Chu-Han Contention was near the outskirts of Yuntaishan. Surely there are Shirley Poppy's blooming in that area too. |discoXP = 540 |cardXP = 270 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Yuntaisha West |seaarea = Western East Asia/330 }}